


We Found Each Other In the Dark

by puny_god (verona_glambert)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/puny_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIll for BC7779's prompt for McFassy Autumn Extravaganza 2014:</p>
<p>An AU where mob boss Ian and his partner Patrick spend a lot of their time trying to set up and interfere in the lives of James and Michael.<br/>James is Patrick's assistant and Patrick takes an overly keen interest in making sure James is happy and gets what he wants.<br/>Michael is the barman who just happened to save Ian’s life one night when a rival tried to “off” him. Since then Ian has taken Michael under his wing (whether Michael wanted that or not) and is forever bestowing favours, gifts and advice on him. He also tries to (and succeeds) in hiring Michael onto his staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BC7779](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC7779/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [BC7779](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC7779/pseuds/BC7779) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> James/Michael  
> An AU where mob boss Ian and his partner Patrick spend a lot of their time trying to set up and interfere in the lives of James and Michael.  
> James is Patrick's assistant and Patrick takes an overly keen interest in making sure James is happy and gets what he wants.  
> Michael is the barman who just happened to save Ian’s life one night when a rival tried to “off” him. Since then Ian has taken Michael under his wing (whether Michael wanted that or not) and is forever bestowing favours, gifts and advice on him. He also tries to (and succeeds) in hiring Michael onto his staff.
> 
> I kind of ran away a little with the Ian/Patrick relationship....I promise there's more McFassy to come!

 

“Sir McKellen, I believe a drink is in order!”, some new kid from Russo’s approached Ian with a tall glass of red wine. _Ah, my favourite_ , Ian thought, the rich smell of fermented grapes calling to him. “Don’t mind if I do,” Ian laughed and he took the glass from the kid. Just when he was about to drink the wine, he realised the bartender was shaking his head to him, with a clear sign of warning in his eyes. He lowered the glass and excused himself from the boy, approaching the bar. “Is there something I must know?”, he said conversationally, so it looks like he’s just having a little chat with the barman.

“I don’t know who you are, but before he offered you the drink, I saw him dropped something in it. Someone out there to get you, huh?” The bartender raised his eyebrows in curiousity.

“Well, I suppose you can say that, now if you would excuse me…” Ian walked away from the bar and walked towards Claudio Russo. He tapped the man on the back, and as Russo turned around, his face got as pale as a ghost when he took in Ian’s thunderous expression and the glass of wine in his hand.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ian demanded, keeping his voice low so he doesn’t affect other patrons in the bar.

“S...Sir Ian, what..what do you mean? It’s just a glass of w-” Russo replied with his forehead sweating profusely and face slowly whitening as he saw Ian’s fist clench tight at his rage.

“Do not lie to me, boy. You either down this glass or you leave this place right now.” Ian said sternly, eyes narrowing at Russo’s blatant lie.

Russo took the glass from Ian with shaking hands, eyes flickering between the glass and Ian’s face. He put down the glass quickly and ran out of the door, his men following right behind.

“Hugh,” Ian beckoned his personal guard over and whispered in his air, “bring Lucas and Nicholas with you, and I want you to take Russo down, clear?”

“Crystal,” Hugh replied gruffly and signed to Lucas and Nick to meet him at the door, and took off in pursuit.

 

Ian strolled back to the bar, where the bartender was cleaning glasses and serving the occasional drinks. “Thank you very much,” Ian extended a hand, “and may I know your name?” The bartender didn’t seem to expect such posh etiquette at a bar like this, but he shook Ian’s hand nonetheless, “Michael Fassbender, sir.”

“Very well,” Ian smiled at him, “thank you for saving my life today, Michael. I must depart now, but you shall see me very soon, young man.” Just like that, Ian left a dumbfounded Michael at the bar and left with a wave over his head.

 

Patrick is sitting on the sleek black sofa, reading a book with his reading glasses on when Ian opened the door. “So how was the congratulating party?” Patrick asked.

“You should have been there as the honourary member of the group,” Ian collapsed on the sofa, maybe I AM too old for this, he thought.

“That is nonsense, we agreed, you see, that you would deal with all the social outings, and in return, I shall deal with all the paperwork!” Patrick reasoned, frowning in concern at Ian’s lack of buzzing enthusiasm that usually follows after a party.

“Well, someone tried to kill me today, one of Russo’s. If you have been there....” Ian trailed off, as if someone trying to murder him is an everyday thing, _actually, I suppose it is,_ he thought. Being the head of one of London’s biggest mafia group isn’t the easiest, when there is so much going on underground.

Patrick sat up in alarm, turning to Ian, “Are you alright? What did he do? Tried to stab you? Surely Russo is cleverer than that…” Patrick looked over Ian for injury, finally settling down when he found none.  

“Do not fret, dear. He tried to poison me with wine, but luckily, a handsome young man saved my life. Oh, Patrick you must meet him! Men with such sharp eyes are hard to find! ” Ian exclaimed, excited about the potential of a new recruit.

“Alright, I suppose…What’s his name?” Patrick wrote down the name of the man and the bar on the closest piece of paper he could find and picked up his phone.

“James?”

“Yes, sir Patrick, is there an emergency?” James voice is foggy with sleep, sleepiness making his Scottish accent more pronounced. James, though bright and alert, is not used to being woken up at 2 in the morning as Patrick rarely has emergencies, considering that he doesn’t attend social meetings very much, preferring to stay behind the scene to offer backup to anyone who needs it.

“No, James, terribly sorry, I just need you to run a background check on Michael Fassbender, apparently he sounds Irish and he works in Gordon’s? You know the bar just hidden behind the bayswater station? Thank you James.”

“That will be done as quickly as possible, sir. Oh, and sir? Russo is now listed for ‘disappearance’.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick is sitting in the car, waiting to be transferred from home to the office. He’s enjoying his morning cup of coffee while James is rattling off his schedule for the day. You would never have known that James works for London’s underground royalty if you look at him. He is possibly the sweetest and kindest man in London you could ever find, with people constantly dashing everywhere, and always too busy to stop for other people. James, when not travelling with Patrick to work, strolls on the streets peacefully, apologising profusely even when someone else bumped into him, volunteering to help those who look lost and smile gently at every old lady he meets.

When they walked into the office with Evans by their side, they were greeted by Jen at the front desk. “Looking smart today boys!” she laughed, winking at James playfully. “Thanks Jen, you look gorgeous love.” James replied, grinning and then they moved on from the front desk. After James shut the door behind Patrick’s office and safely out of anyone’s hearing, Patrick asked, “What about Jen? You like her, don’t you?” James raised his brows in surprise, “Jen?! Patrick, sir, no offense, but we are talking about Jennifer Lawrence at front desk aren’t we? Despite the fact that she's not really my type, she’s like family to me!” he said incredulously. “What about E-” Patrick started but only be interrupted immediately by James, “Definitely not Evans, sir, he’s engaged, remember? You have met his fiancee, lovely girl as well.”

Patrick sighed and fell back into his chair,”Wait till I find you someone new,” he muttered. James laughed brightly and did a slight bow before he opened the door, “Thanks Patrick, I appreciate the gesture, truly, I do. I must go and welcome Mr Downey, be prepared for your meeting sir.”

 

After the meeting, Patrick noticed a small stack of paper that he hasn’t read on the table. He picked it up and realised it was the profile of the bartender Ian had told him to check out the night before. He flicked open the folder and saw a beautiful man with brown hair and in some photos, blond, staring back at him. The sheer number of photos surprised him a little as James never include that many photos of- wait. The corner of Patrick’s mouth lifted, he know who to find now.

 

“I really can’t sir, I’m just a bartender!” Michael is refusing Ian’s offer to work for him for the hundreth time, but that man just wouldn’t take no for an answer. “A bartender with very sharp eyes! And look at your physique; you would be just right for a personal guard!” Ian insisted, he doesn’t normally push people into things they don’t want to do but this is what Patrick wanted. And damn him if he doesn’t have Ian wrapped around his finger.

Finally, he tried the last attempt and wrote a price on his business card and slapped the card onto the bar table, “this is what you can earn, if you don’t want to work in this shitty bar anymore, call me, my number’s on there.”

Once again, Ian left swiftly, this time with Hugh in tow, but still leaving Michael dumbfounded as he stared at the incredibly large number on the card.

"Oh great! You finally found some sense! I shall pick you up on Wednesday morning!" ,with that Ian cut the connection. He turned to Patrick cheerfully, who's calmly looking at his partner, so used to him getting excited over phone calls and just learned to not get too excited whenever Ian get off the phone looking like _that._ "Yes, dear?" Patrick sighed when Ian refuses to talk about why he's so happy. "I just got you the perfect man for your lovely assistant!" Ian exclaimed, watching Patrick grin brightly. Ok, maybe Ian does have good reasons to make him smile after all. 

Michael looked at the two sets of outfits he hung on his wardrobe, he never took a care for how he looks for work. But what the hell do you wear when you are wearing for a mob boss? Does he go with his suit, the only suit that he owns that actually fits him surprisingly well, or his tatty old leather jacket and jeans so he looks intimidating when silent? Remembering what Ian wore the day he came to find him, Michael decided that he probably wouldn’t go wrong with the suit, what’s the worst that can happen? Probably a great amount, Michael thought to himself. Then his door bell rung, and he ran to the door to see a tall, tanned man standing in his doorway, Michael recognised him as the man who kept a close eye on Ian and stood by just a little bit closer whenever he talked to someone. “Come with me bub,” the man said and waved Michael to go behind him until they have reached a shiny silver Maserati behind the block. Michael followed the man into the car and Ian’s smiling face greets him. “Good morning chap, so you’ve met Hugh. He’s my head security guard, and you would learn from him from now on.” Ian instructed, Hugh nodded and extended his hand to Michael, “I’m not as intimidating as I look, but just beware that some people call me the Wolverine. You better not mess up, kid.” he added warningly. Michael gulped audibly as he sat in the car with Ian and Hugh as they travel to the office, as Ian has informed him.

 

Michael followed Ian into the building, surprised about the contrast between the outside and the inside of the building. Ian’s office is modern with sleek furniture and a heavy wooden table as his work table. Ian sat down and signalled him to stay in the office while Hugh shut the door behind him. In the office, there were already two men waiting, a bald, short man with a kind face and probably the most adorable man Michael has ever set his eyes on.

  
“Hi, I’m James McAvoy and welcome to the Patrick-McKellens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter, considering I only started yesterday, I would say I have made good progress so far :) ANywya, hoped you have enjoyed this, I realise that we still haven't had much McFassy yet, but it's early days xx


	3. Chapter 3

Michael couldn’t believe his eyes, he thought he had seen it all with the beautiful party goers coming in and out of the bar, always dressed in their glamorous outfits and heavy makeup. This man in front of him though, he is beautiful without any traces of makeup and wearing a simple-but-expensive-looking suit (that fits him rather well in certain areas, if you must know) that has no doubt cost more than Michael’s monthly salary. “Hi…”, MIchael greeted the man back hesitantly, _you’re better than this dude, you’ve seen more gorgeous people than him_ , he thought to himself. The truth is, the beauty of this man, James, is more than simply beautiful. Sure, with his fluffy brown hair and red lips the man kept biting on, seriously, does he not know how fuckable he looks right now?!, not to mention his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. They’re not the first thing you’ll notice about him, but once you did you can’t look away, the are captivating; they are so blue that once you stare into them, it’s like you have a personal sky. Which means he’s staring, which means he’s staring _a lot_. Realising his mistake, Michael blinked, as if waking up from a dream and coughed unnecessarily. James just smiled innocently as if he hadn’t noticed Michael’s _definitely_ creepy staring, _he’s used to keeping his cool_. “Michael, Michael Fassbender,” Michael extended his hand towards James with his head slightly bowed, if he look directly at James now, he can’t make promises about not becoming completely entranced.

“If you have any problems regarding sir Patrick, please do come and talk to me, I’m his personal secretary,” James said sweetly, _dammit, his accent is sexy too_ , Michael growled in his mind.

Michael lifted his head and greeted the bald man whom he presumes is Patrick, “Sir Patrick, pleasure to meet you.” Patrick shook his hand and laughed, “No need with all the sirs, boy. I have always told James to call me Patrick but he is a stubborn cow, pleasure to meet you too Michael, I believe Ian must have chosen you for a reason.” Patrick casted a side-long glance at Ian and the corners of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

“Ok, now MIchael now know all the people you really need to, time for a tour of the office, James?” Ian directed the question at James, catching him by surprise. “M..Me? Sir, no offense, but sir Patrick wanted me to -””I will let someone else deal with that James dear, you go take Michael around.” Patrick smiled at James while he still looked confused as ever. James walked over to Michael and opened the door, “If you would follow me?” he asked professionally. MIchael followed him out of the door, but as he walked around with James, he noticed that the man is clearly on edge and unsettling. Before they turned another corner in the maze-like office, he touched James' arm lightly and made him turn around, “Look, it’s fine if you don’t want to bring me around, I’m sure I’ll find my way.” he muttered. James looked at him wide-eyed, horrified, “Is that what you think? Oh no, I’m so sorry, it’s not you at all…””I get it, I’m new, you have way more stuff to deal with, honestly it’s fine.” Michael gruffed, he’d rather face the truth then hearing a lie, thank you very much. “I normally love meeting new staff, it’s just that I’m feeling oddly jumpy today, this is most definitely not your fault Michael!” James explained hurriedly, eyebrows wrinkled with worry and pleading with his eyes. Michael can’t possibly argue with that look, _and I’ve only met him for like, what, 15 minutes?_ He sighed and gestured ahead, “if you insist.” He watched James break into a grin and started walking behind him, who’s to deny him of a good view?

 

“What do you think?” Ian turned to Patrick, anticipating his partner’s response. “Not bad Ian, not bad. Did you see the way the boy flailed in front of James? Now that’s my boy,” Patrick said proudly, snickering as he thought of Michael’s blushing face in the office. “But you didn’t see the way James looked at mine, I bet he’s the one who asks first,” Ian retorted smugly. “Michael wouldn’t last for more than a week, how about that?” Patrick narrowed his eyes at Ian.

“It’s a bet.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Michael frowned as the same Maserati which picked him up today drove up and he climbed in with Ian and Hugh. “Is something wrong, Michael?” Ian asked. Michael is hardly the person to object to his boss’ choice of transport, but he chose to say anyway,”Isn’t this a bit too flashy for a...person in a position like you, sir? Won’t you be an easy target for all your enemies?”. Ian laughed in response, even Hugh lifted a corner of his mouth in a sly grin.

“Listen man,” Hugh patted his shoulders, “You may not know, being so new in this business and all, but Ian McKellen is one of the most feared and powerful man in London right now. .And yes, he’s a position where almost everyone who wants to be someone is trying to tear him down, but to attack him while he’s in his car which everyone knows Ian owns? Even a fool knows better than that.”

Michael nodded while mentally judging just who the hell is he actually working for. This seemingly kind old man? Only time can tell.

 

James came back from escorting one of Patrick’s guests out the door when Patrick asked, “So how’s the new guy? What do you think James?”

“He’s alright,” James blushed in embarrassment as he thought about what happened with Michael, at least that means Michael is not unwilling to speak his mind, James can work with that.

“Alright? Maybe we won’t hire him then,” Patrick tapped his fingers on the mahogany table thoughtfully, baiting for James to show what impression Michael had made.

“Oh no! No! He seems to be trustworthy and I think that’s what Ian really needs right now!” James rushed, terrified of making the man lost his job.

“If you say so, and it never hurts to have something nice to look at, right?” Patrick winked at James, who blushed again as he thought about Michael’s chiselled face and his strong physique, very nice indeed. “I….I don’t know. I better go talk to the gentleman that just walked in….”James trailed off and quickly ran out of Patrick’s office, leaving Patrick alone and very, very satisfied with himself.

 

Ian received a call while he’s in the car with Michael, HUgh being off for the day due to the relative peace for the past couple of days. “Hello?” Ian swiftly answered. “Hello dear, I’m planning to head out for lunch with James at the moment, would you like to join us at all?” Ian glanced at MIchael and grinned, “Of course! Dear Michael and I just finished at Mangano’s and we’re coming back. Meet you in the usual place in 10 minutes?”

Ian hung up and announced, “We’re meeting Patrick for lunch!”

 

MIchael and Ian got led through the restaurant to a secluded location at the back, where Patrick and James are chatting to each other. Patrick waved and smiled to his partner, his smile intensified as he saw Michael’s eyes widened as he saw James, and adjusted his tie a little. “Hello hello! How nice it is to see you both,” Patrick said pleasantly.”I heard that it’s your first day by yourself, Michael, how are you settling in?” Michael replied thoughtfully, “Well, so far it’s been ok on the outings, it’s in the office that I’m unfamiliar with.” Patrick brightened immediately, “ Ahh, I do think I can help you with that. James is an expert of everything in the office, couldn’t live without him!” James chuckled and rolled his eyes at the compliment, “He’s joking, I’m only there to help occasionally and to organise his schedule. It’s you that’s impressive,” he gestured to Michael, “from being a normal bartender to Sir Ian’s personal bodyguard, that’s not for everyone.”

Michael nodded slightly to express his thanks, and then they all dug into the food that was delivered to them.  

 

After they finished their meal, Ian turned to Michael, “Patrick and I still have some private business to go over, why don’t you go back with James first?”

“Sir, are you sure -”

Sir Ian gestured to the door, “Definitely, now go.”  

 

James and Michael walked in companionable silence when Michael said suddenly, “How did you know?” James’ head turned to Michael, surprised.  “Know what?”

“That I was a bartender.” Michael said coolly. When James didn’t answer, Michael turned to look at James, who’s blushing like crazy. Michael can’t help but notice how James’ rosy cheeks brings out his already-cherry-lips, which is driving his mind absolutely wild to places he mustn’t go with his boss’ secretary. This is when James started to speak hesitantly, “I...um..might have looked you up?” Michael widened his eyes dramatically when James blabbered, “It’s just that it’s my job to ensure everyone around Patrick wouldn’t harm him so I had to do a background check on you to see if you’re, like, a spy or something, I don’t know, or you could be from the police -” James glanced up at Michael grin and halted, “It’s ok, I understand, just a background check, right? Now since you know so much about me, it’s only fair if I know about you.”  

The corner of James’ mouth rose as he kept his head down and stared at the sidewalk, “What’s there to talk about? I’m a boring old secretary who grew up in Scotland, as you could probably tell, raised by my gran and I have a little sister, who’s doing amazingly, god bless her, I got a job here and that’s about it.”

“Well that can’t be it. One of the most respected man in underground London wouldn’t just pick up a kid from the street and make him his most trustable man, would he?” Michael questioned.

James looked up and laughed, “Oh that’s actually a funny story, but that’s for another time.” He walked briskly forward, leaving a confused Michael behind, intrigued to find out about the mysterious James Mcavoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, school's been really busy, sorry! Thank you to everyone who left kudos on this work, you have no idea how encouraging and heart-warming it is xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick noticed the happy skip in James’ step that definitely wasn’t there the day before and certainly not at this hour. James is not a morning person. Period. James came in with his daily cup of tea, “English Breakfast with just a splash of milk, sir,” James chirped cheerfully. Patrick raised an eyebrow in question, sure, James is normally a little ray of sunshine, always willing to help those who are in need, happy to answer any questions, to calm any ruffled feathers. But this James? There’s definitely something wrong, or something _very right_. Patrick received his cup and ordered, “Take a seat, James.” Sensing something mischievous in his boss’ tone, James sat down with caution. “So James….you seem cheerful today, is there something going on?” Patrick said with a sly grin, sure that he’s onto something. James answered unfazed, “Nope, just glad to be at work is all. Isn’t it a lovely day, sir?” James’ grin and the happy twinkle in his eyes is a dead giveaway but Patrick decided to let it slide, confident that he’ll know what James’ secret _soon_. Very soon.

Ian hummed appreciatively when Michael stepped into the car, “You’re dressed to the nines today, boy” he drawled, “what’s the occasion?” Michael rubbed his arm slightly and smiled. “Just thought I would dress properly for the first official business associate I would meet today, is all.” Michael knows that he’s dressed perhaps a little too smartly for a 'casual' meeting, he's wearing one of the suits Ian had tailor-made for him which hugs him _all_ the right places and shows off his incredible should to waist ratio. Michael kept his lips sealed even though Ian kept throwing curious glances his way. Ian _meddles_ , he knows that. So it’s probably better that he keeps his business to himself.

Lucas walked by James and let out a low whistle, "Got a hot date tonight McAvoy?" James glared, "Till, how many times did I tell you  _not_ t whistle at people, it's very disrespectful and you're better than tha-" Lucas raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed away from James with a big grin on his face, "Touché James, sorry I asked." After Lucas' remark, who's normally not even slightly bothered bout what he wears everyday, James started to examine his suit. Being Patrick's PA means that he's dressed quite formally everyday, but today he wore a dark navy waistcoat instead of his normal suits, a soft grey shirt underneath and a sleek maroon tie. Yes, he suppose he only picked these colours out because he's been told that the blue supposedly "makes his eyes pop" and the red looks "sinfully good" on him, but when James stared at himself in the mirror this morning he can only smile sadly, how could the words of people whose sole purpose is to please his boss be truthful? James knows he's not the most eye-catching one out there, he's not ugly either; he knows that much. So why is it that everyone he loves always leave for someone better? James quickly shoves these thoughts to the back of his head,  _there's no point in thinking about this now, James,_ he chastised himself and got back to working mode again. 

* * *

Michael listened carefully while James talk about his childhood; the times his gran would get mad cause he got into trouble at school, how he protected his sister from bullies even though he's terrified himself, how he got through school even though he has every reason not to. By the time they reached the office, Michael is sure that James is a lot more than a "boring old secretary", the man in front of him was built by hardship and painful memories, James came out stronger than anyone would, and Michael is absolutely _hooked_.  They entered the elevator and Michael mourned the fact that they don't actually work on the same floor. He stared at James' gorgeous profile for a while from the side before he blurts out, "Would you be interested to go have coffee?" James turned to look at him in surprise, "But we just had lunch!" Michael opened his mouth and stopped, unsure what to say next, is that a rejection? "Well, I don't really mean a coffee, maybe dinner? Oh actually I don't even-" James took pity in Michael's panic and smiled gently, "I would love to have dinner with you, you can text me the details later? I think I'm free any day this week after work, see you later!" With a gentle wave,  James stepped out of the elevator, leaving Michael by himself in the lift, hardly believing his own luck. And  _how does he always find himself awestruck at James?!_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again I'm so so sorry :( So actual development though, yayyy. Thank you for all the lovely comments, they are literally the fuel for my writing and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the kudos and comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! x


End file.
